Death of You
by ImaBrokenHeart
Summary: Her rebirth will cause thousands of people to die. Vampires & Humans alike. There's a reason I told you to watch her, a reason the Dutchess had her sold into the Feeder program. Her being a vampire...will change everything. And it's all your fault


_Author's Note: If I get enough feedback the next chapter will be up sometime this week. It will probably be in first person but only if you all want. Please let me know how to fix anything that isn't correct or that you don't like. It may be a little hard to follow this considering it sort of implies alot of main plot things that none of you know about yet but eventually you'll understand everything. Leave reviews! And thanks for reading!_

* * *

The one thing I never understood about love is how absolutely blind it makes you. Your best friends and family fade into the background and school and work become a daily task that just seems to waste time you could be spending with them. The worst part is that you don't really know them though, the person you love. You see everything beautiful and happy around them and don't see anything bad because love makes you see past their so called 'flaws'. And then you fall out of the sickening stage of love and the fighting begins and your family and friends aren't there to comfort you when the flaws come out. Ever so slowly everything goes down hill and love doesn't seem so fairytale-like anymore. More like a personal hell.

A dark red object flies through the air and hits against the wall with a loud smack, leaving a dent in the soft blue paint as it crashes to the floor, revealing itself to be a high heel.

Her eyes flash up with hurt evident on her face as she makes her way closer to them. The people she stalks towards -a man not that much older than her and a frilly blonde with smeared eye makeup and a frightened expression- are slowly backing themselves up against a wall as a redheaded woman lets out a sob and stops half-way into the room with big blue eyes leaking tears.

"Y-you really thought I wouldn't find out?" She whispers, voice somewhere between disbelief and anger.

"Angie," The blonde starts, taking a step forward.

"Shut up." Angel whispers, deadly calm. "Just shut your mouth.'

The woman squeaks, stumbling backward into the man, who has yet to say a word.

"I left for a month! A month! It isn't like I was off screwing everyone I came across either! You talked to me every night , told me you _loved _me!"

She closes her eyes and turns around, walking away. The man, her husband, says nothing. While his partner, Angel's 'friend', continues to cry loudly.

As the door slams just behind her Angel doesn't even think before she whips her phone out and hits her #3 speed dial. A loud, laughing voice answers her.

"Hey Angie! What's up?"

"Sara... and Tyler... Oh Riley! I can't believe it!" She half-sobbed as she threw open her car door and started the little Audi up.

The lauging tone immediately disappears. "What did they do, hun?"

"I walked in on them drinking from eachother. God - Sara had bites all over her! It was disgusting!'

A low growl from the other end of the phone. "You wanna come over?"

"Would you mind?"

"Course not." Riley cooed, and Angel wiped at the tears falling unwelcome from her eyes.

"See you." She says finally and snaps her phone shut, slumping back in her seat before closing her door and blasting the radio.

_I cannot believe them! I leave for three weeks and their all over each other! He couldn't have been that thirsty. I left him blood... _The human girl snarls at nothing in particular the image of her vampire tearing into the other girl filling her head with perfect clarity.

_Riley's probably upset. Sara was his. God! I can't believe this! _Tears continued to leak from her eyes as she sped down the highway, engine screaming as she pushed the little car to almost 100.

_It's my fault. He told me he didn't like me. Just my blood. But he told me he loved me... He lied to me. He fucking _lied.

A loud noise suddenly breaks threw her thoughts and she doesn't even have time to scream as a semi-truck crashes threw the passenger side of her car and sends her sliding off the road.

She screams in pain as something snaps and the car turns onto its side before colliding with a tree and coming to a halt, the large truck bent at an odd angle to keep itself attached to the flipped car.

Blood leaks into her eye and she gasps at the sting. She looks down to find both her legs bent at an odd angle and her body twisted to escape from the large piece of metal that had been pushing into her side since the truck hit.

A ear-splitting scream escapes her and she reaches for her wrist, where two once-silver marks quickly loose their color and become scabbed and break, adding more blood to the slowly growing red puddle in her tan leather seat.

She chokes and realizes the seat-belt had cut into her neck and chest. With no air left she lets out a final sob before burying her head into her bleeding shoulder and sliding her eyes closed, feeling her mortal life slowly end but knowing that she would soon wake up and she would be very, very thirsty.


End file.
